Don't leave me
by musicandloverock
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating but Draco has been ignoring him. When Ron and Hermione take Harry to a karioke bar Draco starts to see what hes doing.


*disclamer* If I owned Harry Potter or any of the characters I wouldn't be wrighting a fanfiction. I also don't own this song because I am not Delta Goodram.

Knock knock knock. I don't want to get up, what's the point anyways?

"Harry answer the door or we'll break it down! We know you're in there." Yelled Ron, one of my two best friends.

"Ron I doubt that's the best way to get him out, Harry open the door now please." Oh shit there's Hermione the other best friend. I can tell by that tone of voice if I don't drag my ass over there and get the door she'll come in and drag me around by the ear to the living room where she'll lecture- I mean talk to me about how rude it is to not answer doors when I'm not bedridden. Sigh. I climb out of bed and go down stairs to open the door.

"Come on in guys." I say once I get the door open.

"Come on Harry we're going to a karaoke bar and your coming." Says Hermione in that nonnegotiable tone of hers and yet.

"I don't really feel like Mione." Maybe if I call her by her nickname she'll let me out of it.

"Har just cause Draco's been an ass the last couple of months doesn't mean you can't go out with us." Ah Draco the root of my problems my "boyfriend" not that he acts much like it anymore the only time he so much as looks at me is when he's horny. I think He's been sleeping in the guest bedroom. Sometimes he sleeps in bed but then he doesn't cuddle me like he used to. Sigh.

"Fine Mione, I'll go but I'm not picking out something to wear."

"Oh. Of course not. You go take a shower cause you look horrid, sorry love, but it's true, and I'll fix you up when you get out."

"Don't take too long with him Mione." Ron called out from who knows where, probly the kitchen. Tonight's gonna suck.

(At the karaoke bar)

*Ron's pov*

God I need to find a way to convince –Drac-Malfoy to pay more attention to Harry. Poor guy I don't even know when the last time he really smiled was. He used to have such happy eyes especially when he and Dra-Malfoy started going out. Now his eyes are dead. I bet if he left it would take Dr-Malfoy weeks to notice, if that fast. You know what I'm gonna call the bastered tell him to get his ass on down here or his relationship with Harry will be gone.

*Draco's pov*

Ring ring ring. Oh who is that! God! I get home after a hard day at work just wanting to sleep, and now somebody's calling me. "What do you want Ron?" I say into the phone. Thank you caller id.

"Oh I don't know maybe for my best friend to be happy again. Let me ask you something when was the last time you had a conversation with him or told him you loved him? Hmm Malfoy?"

"…" Why don't I have an answer for that? Why can't I remember talking to him in forever when was the last time I said "I love you Harry" or even "I love you too" When was the last time I heard him laughing and happy?

"That's what I thought you know that karaoke place down the street that Harry USED to love going to before he stopped leaving the house and moping all the time? We're there right now. Harry'll be singing soon maybe you should come listen. See you soon if you care about Harry at all that is. If not me and Mione will come get his stuff he doesn't needed to go back to your house if you don't give him the love he deserves. Bye Malfoy." Click and the line was dead I barely noticed I was too busy looking for my shoes.

*Harry pov*

"Sing something Harry. Come on you got a great voice." Yelled Ron. Oh god please tell me he hasn't been drinking while I wasn't paying attention. Could this night get any worse?

"Fine Ron." I get on stage and start talking to the person controlling the music.

If it's okay  
I'll leave the bed light on  
And place your water glass where it belongs  
And if it's alright  
I'll lie awake at night  
Pretending I am curled up at your side

_Monday I spent so long trying to cook Draco his favorite meal. It was our 5__th__ anniversary I doubt he rembered he forgot the last two. I asked him if he was hungry when he got home he said he with his friends from work. I throw out dinner and go to bed having eaten nothing today._

See I'm circling in these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me

_Tuesday I don't even get out of bed today. Draco doesn't come home either. _

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart

_Wednesday I drink something no point in __dyeing from dehydration it's been five days since I last ate I wonder why I'm not hungry._

Is it just me  
Did I commit a crime  
I won't believe that loving you  
Is just a waste of time  
Or was it in my head  
I'm reading into things you never said

Cause I still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around

_Thursday Draco finally comes home from when he went to work Tuesday we have sex and he goes to the guest bedroom to sleep. I go take a shower for hours I feel so dirty._

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart

_Friday I finaly eat for the first time in a week mostly cause if Hermione and Ron see me so starved I'll never hear the end of it they're the only ones who would notice any way. _

And nothing will come between us  
I wanna convince myself we're perfect in  
Every single way as long as I can keep  
The truth away from my heart  
Oh 'Cause I can't break it to my heart

_Saturday (today) I know Ron and Hermione will come over at some point today so I go get some food for them to eat when they get here.__ I spend the rest of the day sleeping so I won't faint when they get here._

'Cause I still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around

I notice that I'm crying while I'm singing and it feels like I've been crying for a while. I think I need to leave Draco I can do it now. I'm gonna need Ron and Hermione to help get my stuff and a place to stay.

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart

*Draco's pov*

I got here just as harry started singing. He's singing with his eyes closed again he only sing with his eyes open when he's singing to somebody. I can tell how hurt he's been he always sings what he feels. As he finishes singing he lets out a broken sob. The crowd is awed both by his awesome voice and his terrible suffering I've got to fix this. He hops off stage, walks over to Hermione, and hugs her all while sobbing. I come up behind him and can hear what he's saying. "Hermione, can I crash at your house until I can get my own house? And can you help me pack my things?" He asks.

"Sure harry I'll hel-"She starts to say.

"You will do no such thing," I growl while grabbing Harry and pulling him away from her and to me. "Harry's staying home with me."

"WHY SO YOU CAN IGNORE HIM? SO YOU CAN BREAK HIS HEART SOME MORE? I DON'T THINK SO!!! HE NEEDS SOME PLACE, AND SOMEONE WHERE HES LOVED, NOT WHERE HE'S IGNORED!!!" She yelled. God she's got a set of lungs on her.

"I know I should let him go home with you but I love him, and I didn't relies what I was doing till Ron called me. Yes I know I broke his heart but I want to help him put it back together, I know I don't deserve him but I still need him more than anything else."

"Mione, its ok I'm going home with Draco if he starts ignoring me again I'll tell you I promise. I love you Draco." Harry said just loud enough for us to hear.

"I love you too Harry, I love you so damn much." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. I kissed him apparated home and didn't let him go all night. Much to his annoyance.

"Draco you do know it's hard to do anything like this don't you."

A.N. Ok this is my first fanfiction ever. So reveiws are apreciated and welcome. If anybody likes this story and wants a sequal let me know and I'll get on it. I know this probley sucks but everytime I heard this song this kept popping into my mind. Damn over active imagination, I'm goin to shut up and go away now and sorry for the crappy title.


End file.
